Waking Up in Vegas
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Gil and Cath awake in Vegas, are there consequences? Can either of them remember the night before?


It was twelve O'clock, midday and the sun was shining brightly through the window of a motel in Las Vegas.

Two people lay with their limbs entwined, the man lay sprawled upon his back, with his waist around the female's waist, one hand on her waist and the other on her upper arm, the woman lay with her leg hitched around the man's waist, and her head and hand resting softly upon his chest.

The woman, had soft strawberry blonde, wavy locks, and he had greying dark hair, they wore a simple white sheet, that lay gently upon them, and covering their bodies up till their waist.

_You gotta help me out_

_It's all a blur last night_

_We need a taxi_

'_Cause your hung over_

_And I'm broke_

Her name was Catherine Willows, and his was Gilbert Grissom.

They were two Las Vegas CSI's that had gone out for New Years eve, and had quite a few too many drinks and ended up in a church in Las Vegas, they got married, and now they lay after the nights love making, asleep, the alcohol in their systems slowly disappearing.

_I lost my fake I.D_

_But you lost the motel key_

_Spare me your freakin'_

_Dirty looks now_

_Don't blame me_

She awoke first, her head was thumping, and she could feel his soft body beneath hers, she pulled back and saw him, quickly scrambling off the bed, pulling the crisp white sheet with her.

He awoke with a start as the cold air hit his naked body, and he looked up at her in shock.

_You wanna cash out_

_And get the hell out of town_

_Don't be a baby_

_Remember what you told me_

"What the hell!" he shouted

She groaned and held her head, putting her hand up to stop him, her ring glistening in the sunlight making his eyes go wide in shock but she didn't notice as her eyes were tight shut, "Please don't shout Gil, I have a mega hang over"

Gil gasped at the ring, "Erm ...Cath, what did we do last night?"

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

She glanced at him, and sighed, "We went to the new bar, we went to quite a few bars, then you proposed, and we got married, hence our rings", she said pointing at his

Gil looked down, "Shit!"

_Why are these lights so bright?_

_Did we get hitched last night?_

_Dressed up like Elvis_

_Why am I wearing your class ring_

Cath eyes filled with tears, "See, I told you, you'd regret it in the morning, but no, you had to pretend to love me"

He stayed quiet and said nothing as she continued, "Like you could ever love me, like I love you anyways, god I'm so stupid, don't worry I'll give you a divorce, and I'm gonna go get dressed and go home to Lindsay"

He still said nothing, the shock clear on his face, as tears streamed down her face, and she shrugged lightly, "Well, being your wife was the happiest time of my life, even if you can't remember it, I'm sorry I love you Gil", she said softly as she left the room to get changed.

_Don't call your mother_

'_Cause now were partners in crime_

_Don't be a baby_

_Remember what you told me_

She moved into the bathroom, and collapsed in a pile of tears, _I thought you would love me, you said you would always love me. _She sobbed harder, her body wracked with tears, _Why did I believe you? Why could I fool myself into thinking that the only man I ever love .Would love me back? I'm not really sorry for loving him, being married to him was the happiest few hours of my life, _She thought as she glanced down at her diamond ring. She got dressed and slowly moved back into the bedroom, to find her shoes, the tears still streaming down her face.

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

Gil looked at her, and as she bent over to get the shoe that had fallen beneath the bed, he pulled her sobbing frame into his arms, and she relaxed into him, revelling in the feeling, and she looked up at him, "Why did you say those things last night? Did you even mean them? Why don't you want me?"

Gil sighed and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, "I have no idea what I said last night, but I do love you, and I mean that, and I do want you", a smile graced her lips, as he continued, "And I do want you, I've always wanted you"

_You got me into this_

_Information overloaded_

_Situation lost control_

_Send out an S.O.S_

She leant forward and kissed him passionately, "I love you too"

He smiled, and pulled her onto the bed, rolling them so he lay above her, "So, Mrs Grissom, what would you like to do?"

_Ha, and get some cash out_

_Were gonna tear up the town_

_No don't be a baby_

_Remember what you told me_

_Remember what you told me_

_Remember what you told me_

_You told me_

_You told me_

Catherine Grissom smiled mischievously, "Well, seeing as you have no memory of last night, we could have a round two" she said as he pressed kisses to her neck, "Maybe it will help you remember"

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

He smiled at her and explored her body like he'd never seen it before, and as they made love, he slowly remembered the nights events.

_That's what you get baby_

_Shake the glitter_

_Shake shake shake the glitter_

_Gimme some cash out baby_

_Gimme some cash out baby_

They would make love many times that day, and they honoured there marriage vows, which luckily they had on video. And nine months later, a gorgeous baby girl was born to the happily married couple.

Their love was beautiful.

Their love was honest.

Their love was true.

Their love was destined.

And their love was forever.

_**REVIEW PLEASE?**_


End file.
